Funerals & Families
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: I don't know what to write for the summary. Troypay. Two-shot
1. Part One

Once again, another one-shot...  
--

Troy put his head in his hands as he bent over in the plastic hospital seat. It was around ten at night, and he was sitting in the waiting room of the Albuquerque Hospital. He had been sitting in that same seat for over three hours. He hadn't moved since the doctor tole him the horrible news. He could remember what had happened earlier that night clearly.

_It was 6:50 p.m. and the championship game against West High was going to start in ten minutes. He looked around the stands to see if his family was there yet, but he didn't see them. He signed and continued to warm up with his team mates._

_--_

_It was now half-time and the wildcats were leading, 39 to 35, and were now watching the cheerleaders dance. Troy looked around the Wildcat's side to see if his family was there again, but he still didn't see them. Not even his father, Jack, was there, and he loved basketball, he also loved his former team. Jack had retired from coach of the wildcats last year when he had broke his leg. Troy kept looking until the half-time dance was over and he had to go back. He put the water bottle back on the bench and ran out on the court._

_--_

_It was the last few minutes of the game, and his family wasn't there. Troy ran down the court and shot the ball. Swish. The final buzzer rang and the crowd cheered. East High had won. The crowd ran out onto the floor and hoisted Troy and Chad up on their shoulders, them being the players of the game. Troy held the trophy with one held, while Chad held onto the outside, pumping it into the air._

_Troy looked around the gym again to see that his family wasn't there. His smile dropped a little as they put him down on the floor. He plastered a fake smile on his face as everybody came by and patted him on the back._

_He waved to the last people and walked out the gym to his truck. He started to wonder why his family wasn't at the biggest game of his senior year. He was cranking up his car when his cell phone rung._

_"Hello?" He said as he drove out of the parking lot._

_"Yes, is this a mister...Troy Bolton?"_

_"Yes, this is him. May I help you?"_

_"Yes, I would like for you to come down to the hospital right away."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"It concerns your family."_

_"I'll be right there." Troy turned his truck around and handed to the hospital._

Now Troy sat in the hospital tears still running down his face. He didn't even try to wipe them. He let them run free down his face and onto his hands.

He didn't noticed the blond girl in red and white walk into the waiting area. He didn't noticed the shocked and hurt expression that took over the girl's face when she saw him. He didn't notice her walking over to him and sit in the chair beside him. Until she spoke;

"Troy?" Her voice was small and quiet. Troy looked up at her with sad and confused eyes. He had no idea why she was there. "are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head no, and put his head back in his hands.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he shook his head no again. "Well if you ever need anyone to talk to..I'm..uh..I'm here." he nodded.

She stood up and was about to leave when;

"Sharpay?" she heard his voice, a tad bit quieter then hers was. She turned around and faced him.

"Yea?" She watched as he stood up and walked toward her. She was surprised when he engulfed her in a big hug, and buried his face in her neck. She hugged him back, as he cried and sobbed into her neck. "Let me take you home." Sharpay offered. He nodded. She led him to her car, and drove him to his house.

She stopped in front of his house and waited for him to get out and go in. But surprisingly, he didn't get out. He just stared out the window at the house. "Come in with me. I don't to be alone." He looked toward her and she nodded. They got out the car and went into the house.

The house was dark and quiet. Nobody was there. Sharpay found this very unusual since it was around 11 at night. She followed him up to his room, looking at the many pictures that hung along the wall. There was ones of his sisters, of his brothers, and of this mother and father. They finally arrived to his room and went inside.

It was just how she pictured it: basketball themed. There was a trophy case running around the top of the room, then there was about 5 basketballs signed by very famous players.

Troy sat on his bed and Sharpay followed. They sat there in silence, until, once again, Troy begin to sob and cry. Sharpay pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Its alright." Sharpay comforted "Tell me whats wrong."

"My..my..my family, they...they got into an accident..and they..they all..." he trailed off as the tears came faster and harder. "they all died."

Sharpay hugged him tighter as he cried. "My whole family is gone. I have no one left. Nobody cares. They all act like they care but they don't care."

Sharpay thought that it was time she talked, "I care." _I've been in love with you for years_-She thought.

Troy looked up at her and they just sat there, staring at each other. Troy leant over and kissed her.

Sharpay didn't know what to do so she just kissed him back. He forced her down on her back, so that he was laying on top of her.

He moved one of his hands toward her button-up shirt and started to unbutton them. His other hand rested on her thigh right underneath her skirt.

Sharpay wasn't sure about this, but she was going to do anything to make him feel better, and if this was it, she was going to do try it.

She continued to kiss him, a he reached the last button of her shirt and slid the shirt off her shoulders.  
--

**3 Months later**(i love skipping time)

Troy's POV

I looked around the church building. I could see almost everybody from my school, from my sister's and brother's school, and from my parents jobs. The church was full and packed.

I looked to my right and stared at the six coffins in a line. My mother, my father, my sister, my other sister, my brother, my other brother, were being buried all together on the same day. Sharpay had suggested that they be buried on different days because there wasn't enough pallbearers. But then 24 different men, friends of my family, volunteered to do it. The funeral director, also friends of my family, offered to do the funeral and burial for free. We had 6 different hearses for moving the bodies.

I looked to my left and saw Sharpay. She was wearing a black dress with a black hat. My left hand was in her right hand as the preacher went on with the funeral. Sharpay had become my rock through this whole ordeal. She was there when I needed her, and I was happy that she was here. I watched as the preacher addressed him.

"Troy? Would you like to say a few words before we go to the burial site?" I nodded and went over to the pulpit. I looked over toward Sharpay, who just smiled and nodded.

"Well, as many of you know, this is the funeral for my whole family. I didn't expect this to happen.Well, nobody would expect this to happen, but I was really really sad when I found out. I want to tell you the story. We had just won the championship game and I was on my way to my car. I was wondering why my family, especially my dad, hadn't showed up. They loved that kind of stuff. Well I got a call telling me to come to the hospital as soon as possible. So I drove to the hospital. When I got there, the doctors were rushing everywhere. I walked up to the front desk and asked the woman where my family was. Before she could answer, one of the doctors called me. He told me that my family was driving toward the school when an eighteen wheeler swerved and hit them straight on. The driver of the truck was drunk. He died too. He told me that they were doing everything for my family, but two had already died. Right on contact. My brother Zac and my sister Katie. Zac was only 7 years old. He wanted to be exactly like me. He looked up to me. And Katie. Katie was only 4. She was so adorable. She could make little noises with her mouth. Over the next hour, the doctors ran around. In and out of the ER. 30 more minutes went by, and the doctor came out. He told me that the rest of my family had died from lost of blood. My other brother, Alex, he was 12, and my sister, Ashley, she was 9. My parents were both 36. I sat in that hospital chair and cried. I didn't think that I could handle being alone. But then I found someone..." I looked at Sharpay.

"But now, I just can't believe they're gone. I just can't believe it." I looked away from the crowd as a few tears slipped down my cheek. "Thank You." I mumbled as I walked back to my seat. Sharpay immediately grabbed my hand when I sat down.

After that we went to the burial site.

--

I sat in my house. My empty house.

We had buried my family an hour ago. I was sitting on my couch just staring off into space. Sharpay had went home to get changed.

There was a knock on the door, and the person walked in. I could tell it was Sharpay, because as soon as she sat down she engulfed me in a tight hug. I couldn't help but to start crying.

"I have no one." I stressed.

"You have me."

"You're the only thing I have left. I have no family."

She mumbled something.

"What?"

"Yes, you do have a family. I mean you will have a family."

"What do you mean?"

She mumbled something again.

"Huh?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant" I looked up at her and saw her brown eyes sparkling.

"Really?"

"Yes, we're having a baby." She said cupping my face with her hands and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and made the kiss deeper. I was going to have a family once again. Even though I could never replace the family I lost, I was going to have a new one.  
--

What do you think? R&R Please!

**Bre**


	2. Part Two

Sharpay stood there staring at the thing that brought her so much pain. She couldn't believe that it had been 5 years since she had found out she was pregnant. She also couldn't believe that one year could change all of that.

She felt her knees weaken as more tears started to steam down her face. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything was just gone back to normal about 2 weeks ago, or a least she thought they they did. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, but someone wrapped their arms around her.

She knew exactly who it was when they started to stroke her hair and whisper in her ear. "Its okay Shar. You can cry. I'm here."

"Troy.." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him, capturing him in a hug.

"Don't worry Shar, I'm here." Troy said.

"T-Troy, I-I can't do this. I-Its too painful." Sharpay said as she buried her head into his chest, turning her head away from the thing that was the cause of her pain.

"Its painful for me too, but we have to do it. A part of both of us is dead now. But we have to be strong. We have to let it go." he was now trying to hold back tears, too. She could hear it in his voice.

They sat there for a few more minutes, her crying and sobbing into his shirt, and him looking up at the sky with a few tears streaming down his face. He finally spoke up.

"Shar, we've got to pull ourselves together. For our family. For out child." He grabbed her hand and lace it with his. "For each other. We have to get though this together, otherwise we'll fall apart. And I don't want to lose you." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"But its still something no person should go through. I don't think I'm strong enough to make it through this. Its too hard." She cried a little bit more.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "I'll be strong for you. Just like you did for me when my whole family died. The only thing thats different is, is that this hurts you too. We both lost something. But I'll be your rock. Your strength."

"I just can't believe it." She sobbed. They sat there for about seven more minutes, until they heard something.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" A little blond girl with blue eyes looking four or five in age asked walking toward them. She wore a black dress with a black ribbon in her hair.

Sharpay wiped away her tears and any sign of the tears on her face off. "Over here honey." Troy offered her hand and she got up and dusted herself off. "Hey Juby."

The little girl ran toward them and hugged their legs. "Where did you go Mommy and Daddy? You left me all alone with Uncle Ryan, and he's weird!" The little girl declared.

"Sorry about that."

Sharpay laughed a little. "Well what do you say we leave?"

Juby nodded eagerly, before grabbing each of her parent's hands. With that they walked off toward their car, leaving the gray plate of stone behind them.

They started to walk off when the little girl thought of something. "Mommy. Daddy. Will we ever see Eric again?" Sharpay and Troy looked at each other before answering.

"No sweetheart. Eric is gone..." Troy answered

"But he's in a better place." Sharpay quickly added upon seeing the sad look in the her daughter's eyes.

"Oh. Okay Mommy."

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes." They finally reached the car and Troy buckled little Juby into her booster seat. Troy pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed down the street to their house.

Sharpay sat in the passenger seat trying not to cry in frongt of Juby. She was holding a baby blue sheet of paper in her hands that was folded in half. On the front of the was a picture of a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

Sharpay could not stop the one tear that feel from eyes after reading the caption under the picture;

_The Celebration of Life  
and the Homecoming  
of  
**Eric Jonah Bolton**  
__**Sunrise**-April 16, 2008  
**Sunset**-May 6, 2013  
Beloved Son and Brother  
We will miss you_

"God," Sharpay whispered. "I miss you already."

* * *

I know I said I was going to delete it, but I made it into two-shot instead. I hoped you like it.

**R&R Please  
Bre**


End file.
